


Sibs From Different Cribs

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Down With the Cis-tem [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Clary Fray-centric, Coming Out, Gen, Gender Issues, Genderflux Character, Neo Pronouns, Nonbinary Character, Simon is a Fray and Clary is a Lewis, Simon-centric, Trans Female Character, Trans Luke, Trans Male Character, androgyne character, androgyne simon, genderflux clary, mentions of dead names, mentions of dysphoria, mentions of medical transition, simon uses hy/hym/hys pronouns, theyre pronouns high/highs/highm, trans jocelyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: No one could tell you that Simon Lewis and Clary Fray didn’t do everything together. Including becoming their true selves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm androgyne so Simon's experience with it is based on my own

Clary and Simon have been siblings for their entire lives. Clary was as much a Lewis as Simon was a Fray. They grew up with each other’s parents, at each other’s houses, with each other’s culture.

They found out they were nonbinary at the same time.

Clary spent four days in bed, not talking to anyone as she thought about her life as Christopher, her life as a son, a nephew, a grandson… She knew that wasn’t her.

She was a girl- most of the time. Sometimes, she wasn’t anything, and other times, she’s somewhere in-between. It took her so long to come to terms with it, let alone think about it. She’d been harboring the thoughts and doubts about her gender for years, never allowing herself to dwell on it.

Simon was the first person she told, followed swiftly by Luke and Jocelyn.

She knew that Simon would accept her- the younger of the two was her best friend. What she wasn’t expecting was for her friend to come out in return.

Simon told her about how hy felt like hy wasn’t a boy, how hy was something else entirely, but still masculine and feminine at the same time. Hy told her how hy wasn’t Sophia, how hy was Simon. Hy explained hys pronouns to her, eyes glittering as hy spoke about their gender to someone who understood.

Luke and Jocelyn took it in stride- the perks of having trans parents, Clary thought to herself. They offered to help Clary with her transition, and offered to help Simon if Elaine didn’t.

By the time they turned 20, they were almost fully transitioned.

Clary had her hormone replacement, and her top surgery. She opted out of bottom surgery, completely fine with the equipment she was born with. Simon ended up going on T, and having bottom and top surgery. They legally changed their names on the same day.

No one could tell you that Simon Lewis and Clary Fray didn’t do everything together. Including becoming their true selves.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm restingwitxhface on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
